Le retour des morts
by Lio-and-Nio
Summary: Des évènements étranges se déroulent durant l'été ... Etes vous vraiment sure de vouloir connaitre le monde de la nuit ?


**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et tout les personnages sont de moi

**Note:**Juste un texte que j'ai écris pour un devoir de français et qui me paraissais sympa. J'espere que vous aimerez et je vous donnerez ma note quand je l'aurais x)

_[ J'ai eu un 19 -note donnée par toute la classe- sa me va,j'aurais plus parier sur un 15 ]_

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour des morts<strong>

Je m'en souvenais encore, comme si c'était hier.

Cela c'était passés dans l'après-midi, alors que le soleil était à son apogée en ce mois de Juillet et que j'étais assise près de la fontaine, à l'ombre de mon arbre préféré.

La placette du village avait été délaissée au profit de l'ombre des parasols des terrasses de cafés qui affichait complet. Les serveurs était déborder de commande et l'on entendait les clients pousser des soupirs d'aises en vidant leurs verres et les posant sur la table, faisant claquer les glaçons entre eux.

Oui, ça avait vraiment l'air d'un mois de Juillet parfait. Du moins, ça l'était pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas mon monde. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le vrai visage de la nuit.

Pendant que tous dormaient calmement dans leurs lits, se délectant de la fraîcheur qu'elle procurait, je m'amusais à toute autre chose. D'ailleurs, j'attendais ça avec impatience.

Malheureusement, moi et les autres n'avions pas prévus les prochains événements.

Une lune bien particulière, qui n'apparaît qu'a des horaires précis pendant le mois de Juillet. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'_ils_ se réveillent.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand je sortis de mes pensés. Voyant l'heure, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers le petit bar qui nous servait de quartier général. Quand j'entrais, tous était déjà attablé et buvais leurs bières comme des biens-heureux.

Je soupirais, décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais. Vu qu'aucun ne m'avais remarqué, j'en profitais pour me cacher dans un coin et hurlais de toutes mes forces:

-ILS ARRIVEEEEEEEEEEENT !

Ils sursautèrent tous dans un bel ensemble, certains tombant même de leurs chaise et se renversant leurs bières dessus. Je ne pouvais me retenir et cédait donc à l'hilarité en les regardants.

-Et tu trouve sa drôle en plus ? Me hurla Joe tandis que mes rires redoublaient.

-Oui ! Lui répondis-je, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Il soupira et se mit à rire lui aussi, suivit des autres.

Une fois calmer, je m'assis sur un tabouret du bar et leurs sourit. Nous discutâmes un long moment, parlant de chose sans grand intérêt et évitant soigneusement notre sujet favori, juste pour faire durer le plaisir.

J'entendis des pas rapides dévaler la volé d'escaliers qui séparais le bar du premier étage et un hurlement hystérique sortit de la bouche de la chose qui me sautais dessus et, accessoirement, ma meilleur amie.

-Mira … soupira Bard, tu l'étouffe !

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et se tourna vers moi. Elle me relâcha –presque- aussitôt.

-Espèce de tarée en mini-jupe ! Lui lançais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Ce fut reparti pour une nouvelle étreinte, moins violente cette fois.

-Si tu savais comme tu ma manquéééé ! Pleurnicha t-elle sur mon épaule

-Je sais, lui dis-je en passant mes bras dans son dos, tu me le répète chaque été depuis bientôt 10 ans !

Tous dans la salle éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Geint elle en guise de défense.

-On en doute pas une seconde Mira ! S'esclaffa Joe tandis que ma ''tendre'' amie lui jetait son regard le plus meurtrier qui aurait fait décamper un Terminator sur-le-champ

Je déposais un léger baiser sur la joue de Mira qui retrouva vite son magnifique sourire enfantin et innocent.

-Au fait, demanda Bard en essuyant un verre, tout le monde est prêt pour se soir ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous sans rien dire, des sourires débordant d'impatience sur le visage avant de nous tournée vers lui et de hocher la tête comme un seul homme.

Le soir venue, j'enfilais mon vieux jean préférer et mettais mon AK-47 en bandoulière sur mon épaule avant de me regarder dans un miroir.

J'éclatais alors de rire, on aurait dis une vrai guerrière n'attendant qu'un seul ordre pour foncer tête baisser dans la bataille. Parfait !

Je rejoignis les autres a l'entrée du cimetière de la ville. C'était un terrain qui faisais je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-mètre-carrée et qui était couvert de pierre tombale, mausolée et autre statue représentant des saints ou des anges au visage bienveillant. Personnellement, ses anges me foutaient la trouille.

Il faisait plutôt frais pour un soir d'été et quelque chose me disais que sa allait mal tournée … J'en fis abstractions et entrais dans le cimetière suivit de tout le monde. J'ouvrais la marche, Mira était juste derrière moi armée d'un petit 987 semi-automatique, Bard et Joe surveillait les alentours équipée de AK-46 tout neuf, le reste de la troupe avait des armes diverse et nous suivait.

Je levais ma tête vers la lune. Cette foutu lune bleue qui se levais chaque année aux mêmes dates et ressuscitais tout être vivant qui était enterrer dans le sol du cimetière. Phénomène étrange mais qui n'aurait pas été très dérangeant si seulement les zombies se contentaient de se relever de leur tombe et d'y retourner après. Mais comme rien n'est jamais foutrement simple et parfait, sa ne se passais pas du tout comme sa. Bien au contraire …

Alors que je commençais à me détendre dans cette atmosphère lugubre, quelque chose m'attrapas la cheville. Je criblais la main enserrant ma cheville de balle et essayait de rester debout tandis qu'elle me tirait vers elle. Elle lâcha prise et retombât, inerte, au sol. Je repris mon souffle en la fixant. Bon dieu ! Cette chose avait fait grimper mon adrénaline en flèche !

Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans l'air pendant que je me tournais vers mes compagnons.

-Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond s'soir ! Déclarais-je, plus pour briser le silence oppressant que pour dire quelque chose.

-J'ai peur … souffla Mira.

Je mis un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas peur du sang ou ce genre de chose, c'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance précédent les grands moments de bataille. Je la comprenais, cette atmosphère était … chiante au possible.

Un second grognement se fit entendre, beaucoup plus énerver, beaucoup plus sauvage et surtout … beaucoup plus proche de nous. Je sentis ma mains se resserrer sur la crosse de mon arme tandis que l'autre lâchais doucement l'épaule de Mira. Je la poussais doucement vers les autres

-Resté derrière.

Ils obéirent sans discuter, s'éloignant de quelques mètres.

Je posais un genou a terre, calait l'arrière de mon AK-47 sur mon épaule et fermais un œil en regardant dans le viseur. Mon cœur battait comme un tambour mais j'étais prête, et je n'attendais qu'eux pour me défouler.

Des pas lourd et maladroit retentirent sur le sol et je les vis arriver. Leurs chair pourrie et suintante de matière grisâtre donnait l'impression d'être de la patte a modelé fondue par le soleil, leur mâchoire grande ouverte et complètement pendante pour certain laissait passer leur semi-respiration mêlé à leur haleine de chair en décomposition.

Beurk … Ils puaient jusqu'ici et me donnaient envie de dégueuler.

Je ravalais ma salive –ainsi qu'un peu de vomi qui ne demandait qu'a remonter mon œsophage- et commençais à tirer dans le tas sans cible précise, histoire de dégager un peu le terrain pour voir à quoi on avait affaire. Je me rendis alors compte qu'ils étaient très, mais alors vraiment très très, nombreux …

**_Clic._**

Il avait fait clic. La seul chose qui me servait de défense et me permettais de maintenir ses monstres purulents a distance avait fait clic. Plus de balles … Je n'avais plus de putain de balle !

Et eux continuais d'avancer. Ils se rapprochaient, de plus en plus vite. Et je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

_Là je suis dans la …_

Je tressaillais en sentant une respiration brûlante sur ma nuque. Mon premier réflexe fut de plonger en avant pour ne pas me faire choper par une pourriture affamée. Un bras masculin encercla ma taille et me ramena de force en arrière, je réalisais alors que c'était Ethan qui m'avait sauvé de quelque zombie un peu trop proche. C'était un gars à peine plus âgé que moi qu'on avait recruté 2-3 ans auparavant et qui avait des réflexes de dingue. Je relevais ma tête vers lui, il me tenait fermement contre lui de son bras droit et continuait de tirer avec le gauche. Le blondinet -comme nous aimions l'appelé- reculait en même temps et me regarda du coin de ses yeux trop vert. Je vis un léger sourire étendre ses lèvres et je lui tirais la langue. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi !

-Alors comme ça, me souffla t-il, on défie les morts-vivants en s'arrentant de tirer ainsi que de bouger ?

-J'avais plus d'balles et j'étais choquée, c'est pas pareil ! Rétorquais-je

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu avais si peu de balles dans ton chargeur ? Continua mon ''sauveur'' alors qu'il se retournait pour courir vers la vieille maison au fond du cimetière, toujours en me tenant d'un bras

-Sa ne regarde que moi, dis-je en essayant d'éviter le sujet

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme sa jeune fille, sois en sure !

Je me tus. Je n'aimais pas quand il prenait ce ton avec moi ! J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille fragile prise en fautes et tentant de se trouver des excuses. Autrement dis, en position de soumission tandis que lui était en domination. Hors de question !

Je pris appuie sur le bras d'Ethan et regardais en arrière. Mira était sur le dos de Bard, les yeux fermé. Joe et les autres couraient aussi. On savait tous qu'on aurait pu simplement marcher pour les semer tellement ces trucs étaient lents, mais en ayant un moment d'avance, nous pourrions mettre un plan efficace au point.

Je me remis de face et défonçais la porte d'un bon coup de pied. C'est fous se que sa défoule se genre de chose.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tous a l'intérieur, essoufflé et assourdis par le bruit des nombreux coups de feu qui avait résonné de concert.

-Qui êtes vous ? Prononça une vieille voix provenant d'un couloir

Je me levais et attrapais une lourde hache rouge de lame et noir de manche qui reposait sur un vieux tas de bois qui devait servir pour l'hiver. J'avançais de quelques pas et annonçais nerveusement

-Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs ! Montrez vous et on vous expliquera se qu'on fait ici

Un homme d'à peine une cinquantaine d'année se montra. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Des rides marquaient son visage qui était plutôt carré, ses cheveux noir étaient légèrement longs et encadrait ses yeux de même couleur. Sa tête ne me revînt absolument pas et je me méfiais de lui au premier regard.

-Qui êtes vous ? Redemandas t-il

-Nous sommes ici pour nous occupé des Revenants de la Lune. Dis-je doucement

-Vous voulez tuez ceux dont je m'occupe depuis tant d'années ? Vociféra t-il en se rapprochant à grand pas de moi

Je fis signe aux autres de rester en arrière et entendis Ethan grogner.

-C'est vous qui vous occupez du cimetière ? Osais-je finalement demandez

-Oui, je m'occupe aussi des Revenants, comme vous dîtes. Renifla t-il avec dédain

-Attendez attendez, vous voulez dire que … C'est vous qui vous chargez de leur réveil ?

- Bien sure que c'est moi ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de ces personnes durant l'année pour qu'elles puissent toutes sortir durant la Lune Bleue ! Je remue la terre chaque jour pour qu'ils aient moins de mal à s'en extirper, je la parsème d'engrais spéciaux pour que le plus de mort reviennent à la vie, je …

Je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais resté coite devant son étalage de propos. C'était lui … C'était lui qui s'occupait de ses foutues chose depuis tant d'années … Et c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que tous se réveillent en même temps ! J'allais lui hurler qu'il était un imbécile de première, un con de la pire espèce, un fou psychopathe et autres joyeuseté quand des gémissement/grognement plaintif résonnèrent derrière la porte. Ils étaient là. Tous. Derrière la porte. Et nous, à l'intérieur. Piéger, comme des rats.

_On allait crever._

Telle fut une de mes dernières pensées cohérente avant que les zombies ne cassent une fenêtre et s'engouffre tous dedans pour nous attraper. Ils s'écrasaient les uns les autres, les mains tendus vers nous dans des tentatives désespérées de nous atteindre rapidement.

La suite de ses évènements ne me reviendra sans doute jamais clairement en mémoire. Les seules choses dont je me souviens sont toujours floues.

Je levais et abaissais mon bras dans tout les sens, coupant tous se qui passait ou effleurait la lame aiguisé de ma hache. Les bras en état de décomposition avancer retombait mollement, les jambes a la peau noir et troué telle du gruyère gisait à terre et les têtes dégoulinantes de cerveau pourrie volait a chacun de mes mouvements tranchant. Des filets de sueurs froides roulaient successivement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'exultais et ma peau me paraissait brûlante, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Le vieux gardien du cimetière c'était réfugier dans un coin en voyant les horreurs dont il avait tant pris soin n'être en faite que des corps sans véritable vie et qui ne cherchait qu'à se nourrir de chair fraiche et encore chaude.

Nous l'entendîmes hurler et je me retournais pour constater qu'un zombie arrachait son pantalon en feulant comme un damné. Il plantait ses ongles terreux dans les jambes de l'homme pour essayer de l'attirer vers lui. Je me précipitais aussi vite que possible vers lui et commençais à massacrer le tas de chair visqueux et couvert de matière non-identifiable tant il y avait de choses qui s'y mélangeait.

J'attrapais l'homme par le col de son t-shirt sale et le relevait de force. J'hurlais aux autres de me suivre et me dirigeais vers une porte à l'opposée de l'entrée. Je l'ouvrais brutalement et jetait le corps gémissant que j'avais en main à l'intérieur, une fois tout le monde dedans, je barricadais la porte avec se qui me tombait sous la main je me retournais ensuite vers mes amis. Ils étaient disposés en cercle, le gardien tremblant, pâle et recroquevillé au milieu.

Tous avait le regard bas et je compris bien vite pourquoi. L'homme c'était fait avoir. Une morsure profonde et sombre ornait son cou. Un Revenant l'avait mordu et son sang s'infectait de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

_Une mort lente et terriblement douloureuse, voilà ce qui l'attendait._

J'essayais de trouvé un peu de soutient dans le regard des autres, mais tous détournait les yeux. Ethan m'adressa un petit regard mi-compatissant mi-triste de ses yeux toujours trop vert.

Nous savions tous que l'homme était perdu, mais personne n'osait agir.

J'en avais marre. J'étais épuisé, mes muscles était complètement endolorie et le peut de patience qu'il me restait menaçais de se tarir très bientôt …

La hache dans ma main m'avait alors semblé brûlante. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je mettais avancer jusqu'à la pauvre chose recroquevillé et secouer de spasmes violent sur le sol.

Alors, je levais mon arme bien haute au-dessus de ma tête et, sans hésiter une seule seconde, je l'abattis sur une des jambes de l'animal qui menaçait de naître sur le béton brut.

L'homme poussa un énorme cri de douleur tandis que l'hémoglobine suintant de son moignon frais éclaboussait mon jean et se répandait ensuite à mes pieds.

Je relevais ma hache et tranchais son autre jambe, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle gerbe de liquide cramoisi dans la pièce.

Il hurla plus fort, m'implora de l'épargner …

Mais je n'entendis rien de ses supplications, j'étais devenu sourde à toute tentative de raisonnement venant d'autrui.

Voyant mon regard glacial face à ses larmes de martyr, il se mit à ramper sur le sol avec ses bras, essayant, vainement, de fuir.

Je soupirais d'ennui et me plaçais devant lui, écrasant violemment une de ses mains avec ma chaussure. Il hurla de nouveau. J'en avais plus qu'assez et il me faisait mal au crâne.

Je relevais sa tête vers moi du bout de ma hache. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, il me fixait et une peur indescriptible se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais j'y vis autre chose, une lueur … vorace.

-Crève, ordure … chuchotais-je avant de le décapiter d'un coup sec et sans une once de remord dans le regard.

* * *

><p>On pourrais dire que c'est une sorte de One-shot ... Peut être que j'en écrirais la suite un jour,si l'envie m'en prend et que le coeur m'en dit.<p>

Où que vous le demandez

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire_


End file.
